


“May I Have This Dance?”

by mubtaahij



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: I gave myself a cavity writing this bc it was too sweet, M/M, Unsolved, bfu, shyan, this was written in like thirty minutes pls don’t judge it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mubtaahij/pseuds/mubtaahij
Summary: Shane knows how to fix any situation.





	“May I Have This Dance?”

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a minute since I’ve posted on here! I have so many seperate fics going that are works in progress so be on the look out:) 
> 
> enjoy!

Sleep had yet to find Ryan as he tosses and turned amidst the array of twisted sheets. His mind was busied with tasks he must complete the next day and by the end of the week. Stress found its home between his ribs and he felt sick to his stomach because of it.   
  
He turns onto his right side and is met with the softest face he’s ever known. Shane’s feature are relaxed and content. Ryan can hear the rhythmic breaths matching the rise and fall of his lover’s chest, causing his heart to swell.   
  
He finds himself fixated on the man sleeping beside him and he traces the outline of Shane’s body with his eyes. He watches him carefully, envying how easily sleep comes when he wants it to. Ryan lets out a heavy sigh brimmed with annoyance, flipping and glaring at the bedside clock that reads 3:24am. He groans, bringing his hands up to rub his eyes and temples in frustration. 

 

He’s never been a “deep” sleeper, due to the fact he’s always on edge with paranoia surrounding his ghostly beliefs. Shane on the other hand can lull into a heavy sleep almost anywhere. Whether that be at his desk, in the car or on the dusty floor of a haunted location, he never has trouble with getting rest and Ryan finds himself with a sting of jealousy because of it. 

 

Eventually when the clock then reads 4:13am Ryan pushed himself out of bed in a feverish haste. He bends and grabs a tee shirt that’s strewn across the floor, pulling it over his bare chest as he makes his way into the kitchen. He flicks on the light above the sink and then lifts the faucet’s tap before grabbing a glass from inside the cabinet. He fills his glass half full and leans again edge of counter, slowly taking a swing of this drink. 

 

He listens to the brisk winds breezing past the window behind him, he hears the steady hum of the house’s air conditioning start up and the low drone of the box fan situated in the master room. He doesn’t mind the almost complete quiet right now, it’s almost soothing to his anxious self. Usually he can’t stand the silence, his mind gets too worked up and it only adds to his anxiety, but now, no. It’s much needed. 

 

Ryan finishes his glass and gently places it in the empty sink. He looks up through the window to the tree rooted in the backyard and notices something peculiar. His reflection appears distorted, drawn out and twisted. He feels his blood run cold and his heart rate pound wildly out of it’s once calm rate. He’s frozen and can’t move, until he feels a soft touch caress his shoulder.

 

He screams, whipping around to fearfully confront whatever it is that’s touched him, snuck up on him. Yet, he’s met with Shane’s startled face staring back at him. 

 

“Geez, Ry, calm down.” He urges, his hand covering his chest from the sudden 

 

“Fuck you, Shane. Oh, my god you just took ten years off my life.” The smaller man breathes, relaxing at the sight of equally frightened partner. 

 

“I thought you heard me coming in here.” Shane confesses, rubbing his tired eyes with his palms.

 

“No, I didn’t hear you, damn it.” The smaller spats.

 

Shane’s brows raise in acknowledgment to Ryan’s upset. “It was an accident, I’m sorry. I’ll...I’ll say something next time then?” 

 

“Yeah, I’d appreciate it.” Ryan answers with an  brash tone. 

 

The two stand facing each other in their small kitchen for some time. Unresolved fatigued tension sits between them and neither of the men want to speak first. Pride flows heavily in their veins, sewing their lips shut.

 

Shane looks around the darkened space nervously, tapping on the marble top with his finger tips while Ryan keeps his arms crossed and head cast downward, staring at his feet. Eventually, Ryan sighs in defeat. 

 

“Look, I’m sorry.” He pinches the bridge of his nose before meeting the tall man’s eyes.  “You just scared me, and I’m really tired, and I haven’t gotten any sleep lately because I’m just so stressed about-”

 

Shane interjects. “It’s okay, man.” He says calmly. “Not holdin’ it to ya. I understand.” 

 

“Really?” Ryan’s can feel his cheeks go warm, even after all these years Shane still manages to make him feel butterflies, especially with his actions. 

 

“Yeah, really.” Shane chuckles. 

 

The smaller man steps forward, pressing himself firmly into his partner’s chest inhaling his familiar scent as he does. He feels Shane’s arms snake around his waist, drawing him impossibly close.

 

An idea pops into Shane’s mind at this moment, an arbitrary one. Albeit he knows the smaller will agree to it. He pulls away from their embrace and he can hear Ryan’s grumble in protest at the loss of contact. 

  
Shane extended his hand gingerly to the smaller man. “May I have this dance?”    
  
Ryan’s nose scrunched up in laughter, just how Shane had imagined it would, as he nodded and reached for his tall counterpart. He felt his heart flutter as he took his lovers hand in his, the nighttime moon shining proudly through their kitchen window.

 

Their hands found their respective places. Hand in hand, Shane’s free on Ryan’s shoulder and Ryan’s wrapped around Shane’s waist. The two swayed slowly, gradually closing the space between them until they were flush against each other once more. 

 

Ryan carefully laid his head against Shane’s broad chest, closing his eyes and finding the tall man’s heartbeat. He felt Shane lean down and press a gentle kiss atop his head before resting his chin in his hair, hugging him tightly to himself. 

 

“I love you, Ryan.” Shane murmurs . 

 

He feels the smaller man smile against him, taking in a deep breath of relaxation and satisfaction. 

“I love you more, big guy.” 

 

The two stayed just like this, body to body, heart to heart, until the sun rose on the horizon. Reeling in a new day and another day to love. 

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! comments and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
